Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/10 November 2012
12:00 Users editing = dead chat 12:01 True 12:01 Users not knowing what to talk about = dead chat 12:01 Also 12:01 Yeah :P 12:02 Users talking about how dead chat = a chat that is not dead 12:02 :P 12:02 *Chat is 12:04 Users talking about users talking how dead chat is not =...confusion. 12:04 Chat survives once again. 12:04 hi 12:04 :p 12:04 Hey Topher O/ 12:04 hi 12:05 I intentionally made the wording confusing. 12:05 Hi Jeyyo and hi evryone else!! 12:05 Hi Topher o/ 12:05 *Jeyo 12:06 Brb 12:11 Sort of half-back. 12:12 (editing and checking chat every now and then) 12:12 Okay 12:19 hai 12:19 o/ 12:19 Hey Czech O/ 12:19 http://lego-bricks.wikia.com/?redirect=no - (eyeroll) 12:21 That's just sad 12:21 Ikr. 12:21 I'm tempted to ask for closure 12:22 Well... 12:24 I've seen some pretty unnecesary Wikis 12:24 And that's not the most 12:24 *Unnecessary 12:25 back 12:25 I've seen a "How to be gay" wiki, which is so... depressingly stupid. 12:25 Whoa 12:25 :/ 12:25 Is it closed? 12:26 Well there's one called "Cuss Wiki" 12:26 o_o 12:26 And that's just... 12:26 Sad 12:26 There's nothing cuss-y about it 12:26 There are only two pages 12:27 Fail 12:27 Hullo. o/ 12:27 o/ 12:28 Hey Neo o/ 12:28 Clone, your avatars continue to scare, I mean amaze me :P . 12:29 Urgh, I haven't had a c2 in ages. 12:29 o/ 12:29 Hey. 12:29 Why scare? 12:29 DREWBEAR! 12:30 :D 12:30 I don't know, I wish just kidding :P . 12:30 Drew! o/ 12:30 Drewbear? Heh, I should start calling you Czechsheep :P . 12:30 Call me Czechpenguin :P 12:30 :P 12:30 Crazy Penguin! 12:31 *Crazed Penguin 12:31 InSAnE Penguin 12:31 Ah, memories. 12:31 Why did you change your name anyway? 12:32 Nope, I used to refer to you as the "Crazy Penguin" 12:32 Apparently it was "an accident" 12:32 Back 12:32 I won't be talking much 12:32 Twas. 12:32 Yeah, why did ya? 12:32 I'm watching Alfred Hitchcock folms 12:32 I'm still annoyed with myself. 12:32 *Films 12:32 I want to keep my old name. 12:33 You could always change it back. 12:33 I can't. 12:33 One rename per user. 12:34 You can only change your username once 12:34 Ah. 12:34 But I like my "Lord Czech" nickname. 12:34 You could always make a new account, but that would be silly. 12:35 Yup. 12:36 Back 12:38 And too obvious 12:39 I have almost 10,000 edits - no turning back. 12:39 Agreed. 12:39 Sock! Sock! Ban Czech before he makes a sock! :P 12:39 :P 12:39 I'm back! 12:39 Sorry 12:39 Hey, DH o/ 12:39 Hello, Henry! 12:40 DH! 12:40 Hey! 12:40 DH! o/ 12:40 New avatar... 12:40 o/ 12:40 What's this about socks? :P 12:40 Flying pies. 12:40 Plus Drewbear and Czechsheep. 12:41 Czech, PM 12:41 @DH: Czech has just made a Wiki called "Socks Wiki" 12:41 :P 12:41 xD 12:42 Waaah? 12:43 Remember? 12:43 Can someone give me a link to a new user who doesn 12:43 You PMed me and asked me to join 12:43 *doesn''t have an avatar yet? 12:43 Uh... 12:44 User:Cakecandy273 12:44 Aw 12:44 Fail 12:44 User:Thisisntauser 12:44 :P 12:44 :P 12:45 That works 12:45 (All I needed is the "no avatar" picture 12:45 * (All I needed is the "no avatar" picture) 12:45 My avatar is the best edited image ever :P 12:46 Can I link a user from another Wiki? 12:46 Sure... 12:46 Indeed, that be true @ Czech 12:46 FB100Z or whatever his name is has a cool edited one. 12:46 Czech, did you make soccerface yourself? 12:46 Yup. 12:47 http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASaberSworn 12:47 Check this out for a "no avatar" picture 12:47 (eyeroll) 12:47 That's easy to do. 12:47 I know 12:48 None of the below. 12:48 xD 12:48 I need to find a good photoshopper to add an Xmas hat to my avatar 12:48 Hello Everyone! o/ 12:48 I can do that! 12:48 Unless, Czech, do you have an iTouch or iPad? 12:49 Hi 12:49 Hey Rattla o/ 12:49 Hey 2000 o/ 12:49 iTouch? 12:49 Hey Jeyo o/ 12:49 Don't you mean iPod? 12:49 Ipod touch, same thing. 12:49 XD 12:50 Close Enough. :) \ 12:50 Brb 12:50 I am big into Apple stuff, I know a lot about apps, and have a lot of apps. 12:51 I have a friend that has 57 apps 12:51 O_O 12:52 Only 57? 12:52 Hey, who wants to hear a rumor for Lego Star Wars 2013-2014? 12:52 :P 12:53 What is that? 12:53 I have Gangnam Style stuck in my head :P 12:53 xD 12:53 Damn, now I do too 12:54 I watched it a bunch of times until I heard the English lyrics... 12:54 I dare someone to use that as their avatar :P 12:54 DEAL! 12:54 I have Aussie Batler Style stuck in my head 12:54 BRB 12:54 *Battler 12:54 I declinhe the dare 12:54 The English version sucks 12:55 @Jeyo: Well...your avatar is a Tohunga with sunglasses,s so you're fine 12:55 >_< :P 12:55 (Only Jeyo will get that joke) 12:55 Mine is Banana Man 12:55 He looks like he's from Basset-Koro with the "eye" angleing. :P 12:55 Mine is the resulf of a minute of boredom. 12:55 *angling 12:57 No_Eyed_Pete Fail 12:57 Back 12:58 (eyeroll) 12:58 What? 12:58 His parrot tells him where to slash. 12:58 Whoa 12:58 "The right" 12:58 "Nooooo. The other right" 12:58 Gangnam Style avatar 12:58 Yup. 12:58 *sigh* 12:59 You dared someone. 12:59 Some faith in humanity lost 12:59 :P 12:59 :p 12:59 12:59 I lost all faith 12:59 I gained Faith. 12:59 When Banana Man dissapeared ;( 01:00 And then gained some 01:00 General Kozu at least looks rather cool. 01:00 And then lost it all when my cat died ;( 01:00 ... 01:00 I'm sorry. 01:00 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pdrxMFS51rru0o5o1_1280.jpg Still trying to find a decent torso for her... 01:01 BRB 01:01 City war and a trampoline. 01:02 .. 01:02 Well, it's been nice chatting with y'all 01:02 D: 01:02 You're....leaving? 01:03 I was going to. 01:03 But if you want me to stay...I suppose. 01:03 Yaaaaayyyy. 01:03 Hi LD o/ 01:03 :D 01:03 01:03 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=3626bpb416 Would this be a good head to use for her? 01:04 Greetings chaps! 01:05 Back 01:06 Yeah, I think so. 01:06 @storm 01:06 What? 01:06 Oh. 01:07 BRB 01:07 hey bug o/ 01:07 Okay 01:07 hi 01:08 o/ 01:08 :-) 01:08 <1999bug> Oh, I guess I am 1999bug. Hi. How are you gents? 01:08 Back 01:08 <1999bug> Loljk :P 01:08 hi guys and wb 01:08 I gtg. 01:08 D: 01:08 <1999bug> But seriously, wuzzup? :P 01:08 wazzup 01:08 Roblox is making ths lag. 01:09 D: that's why you play minecraft 01:09 goobai 01:09 Nooooooooo! 01:09 Bai 01:09 Nuff-I play both. 01:09 o/ 01:09 Back 01:09 D: 01:09 Hey Nuff 01:09 <1999bug> Minecraft Cards in Walmart = Amazing 01:09 <1999bug> :P 01:09 ikr 01:09 :P 01:09 <1999bug> Now I have a reason for going to Walmart besides LEGO reasons. :P 01:09 i have Nuff as the 2nd profile noau 01:09 I have to go as well. 01:10 Bye o/ 01:10 D: 01:10 <1999bug> Chat glitchez 01:10 <1999bug> Lag to the extreme. :P 01:10 :/ 01:10 Me too. Bye o/ 01:10 :D Bug 01:10 - Soccerface in LEGO 01:10 <1999bug> :D Storm 01:10 D: DH! 01:10 <1999bug> No pic, CP. :P 01:10 Whoops 01:11 <1999bug> Okay guys... this is serious.. 01:11 Upload the image first 01:11 <1999bug> I am making a Minecraft BIONICLE texture pack. 01:11 <1999bug> :P 01:11 <1999bug> And I need ideas. 01:11 <1999bug> :P 01:11 Really? 01:11 <1999bug> Yes. 01:11 That'll be hard 01:11 <1999bug> Not necessarily. 01:11 <1999bug> I don't plan to change much besides the mobs. 01:11 @Bug: I didn't know that! :P 01:11 <1999bug> And items. 01:11 jk 01:11 <1999bug> :P 01:12 You already told me 01:12 <1999bug> Indeed. 01:12 :P 01:12 01:12 <1999bug> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/Textures/biotexturepackpt1.png 01:12 <1999bug> Spider = Visorak? 01:12 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121002032616/lego/images/e/ea/GraveRobbers7.JPG - :3 01:13 <1999bug> I'll need to delete some legs. :P 01:13 <1999bug> A... grave. 01:13 <1999bug> Bum bum bum. :P 01:14 A broken grave 01:14 <1999bug> I'm staying at the normal size, so it won't be HD. 01:14 @Bug http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120924235531/lego/images/f/fa/P1040711.JPG - I'm coool wid it. 01:14 <1999bug> Hi, Knight. 01:14 <1999bug> I am definitely not doing anything Minecraft related. ;D 01:14 <1999bug> DAT CAT. 01:14 <1999bug> :P 01:14 My boooootiful Rocky. 01:15 <1999bug> Cow = Mata Nui Cow 01:15 <1999bug> :P 01:16 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120923045059/lego/images/3/39/P1040673.JPG - Piiiiipe organnnn 01:16 Red.... Robin.... 01:16 <1999bug> Kewl :P 01:16 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120923045060/lego/images/a/ab/P1040680.JPG - Rodney looks awkward with the robo leg 01:17 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120923045061/lego/images/b/b0/P1040683.JPG - Same with Jack's arm 01:17 Czech, is that your cat? :3 01:18 yup 01:18 @Bug: If you were going to make a Mukau, it would have to be blue 01:19 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120926073509/lego/images/9/9a/P1040722.JPG - He's going to kill you 01:19 Whoa... 01:19 <1999bug> Exactly. :P 01:19 That looks like something I read in a book... 01:19 <1999bug> Scary :P 01:20 Is it inappropriate to say the ghosts look KKK? 01:20 In a book I read, some children tried talking to the moon, and it started saying, "Fee, Fi, Fo Fesh. I think I smell children flesh." 01:21 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120926073509/lego/images/9/9a/P1040722.JPG < Evil Thomas the Tank Engine 01:21 :P 01:21 01:21 Back 01:22 bbl 01:24 So... 01:25 I am an owl! Silence you narwhal! 01:26 Da da da dada da da da da 01:26 That was quick 01:27 I decapitated my Boga 01:27 Go to Bug's profile for awesome music. XD 01:27 (It's about food. :P ) 01:27 Awesome 01:28 link to Aussie Battler style please, 2000. 01:28 Oh...Kay 01:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzI04jXR-y0 01:28 <1999bug> Lol, Knight. :P 01:29 @Czech: Why? 01:29 For an "Invisible man" minifigure - should do I make him trans-white, or white glow? 01:29 OMG 01:29 @2000 It's awesome 01:29 xD Bug! 01:29 @Czech: Okay 01:30 I agree 01:32 <1999bug> @CP: Make nothing, it will be more convincing. :P 01:32 <1999bug> Wut, Storm? :P 01:36 ... 01:37 Hey Storm 01:37 Laggg 01:37 Bug, did you get my PM? 01:42 I sure didn't 01:43 Dayumm Dayummm DAYUM 01:43 :P 01:44 Now that song is in my head, as well as Gangnam Style xD 01:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTs_TKk5S2M HAHAHAHA!!!! 01:46 back 01:46 Hey Czech! :D O/ 01:46 Did anyone see my question earlier? 01:46 No 01:46 I did 01:46 Trans-white 01:47 Hmm 01:47 But LEGO can't make trans-minifigs 01:47 Hmm 01:47 Hmm 01:47 They really should 01:47 and GiD would look odd... 01:47 @Storm They can't. 01:47 It'd break too easily 01:47 Why not? 01:47 Ah 01:48 And it would probably be a bit soft 01:48 (Depending on the plastic mold) 01:49 What powers would an invisible man have? 01:49 Um... 01:49 Invisibility? 01:49 :p 01:49 Ever seen Hotel Transylvania? 01:49 Yup. 01:50 Of course Czech has seen it. 01:50 He's seen every horror film there's ever been, right? 01:50 It's not a horro 01:50 *Horror 01:50 I still haven't seen "The Creature" or "The Modern Prometheus" films yet 01:51 What accessories wpuld an invisible man have... a baseball bat? 01:52 I loved hotel T 01:52 A coat. 01:52 A hat. 01:52 Fedora-shaped. 01:52 He has a bowler hat and baseball bat :P 01:53 :P 01:53 True 01:53 Bowler hat. 01:53 Baseball hat is too modern. 01:53 Do the bowler hat. 01:53 Hotel Transylvania was good 01:54 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/d/dd/Czechinvisproto.png - Prototype 01:54 He doesn't look invisible ;( 01:54 I don't like the bat. 01:54 ^ 01:54 make him transparent. 01:54 The bat ruins it 01:54 Except his hat and his arms and torso. 01:54 Legs and hands clear. 01:55 A grey coat would make him look good. 01:56 He should have red hair, especially in a Hotel T set 01:56 It's Monster Fighters... 01:56 Oh... 01:57 Yeah 01:57 Red curly hair 02:00 Storm, is your computer okay? 02:00 Super Lag 02:00 Okay 02:01 I need your opinions 02:01 For http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pdrxMFS51rru0o5o1_1280.jpg again 02:02 The Doctor looks drunk in that picture :S 02:03 Find http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=87990 on here http://www.bricklink.com/browseList.asp?pg=2&itemType=P&catString=16 02:03 somewhere below the middle of the page 02:03 For Jenny, should I use Bright Light Yellow or Tan? 02:04 Tan. 02:04 Bright Light Yellow 02:05 OR http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?colorID=103&itemID=79790 I could use this hair 02:05 Hm... 02:05 But it doesn't come in Tan 02:06 Tan looks an ugly grey 02:06 No, she has the first ponytail you linked. 02:06 Definitely. 02:06 Ok 02:07 She has those darker line in her hair, which is stressing me towards tan, but bright light yellow looks SO much nicer 02:08 And I can't find a torso that is anything like I want, so I will probably end up hand-painting it :/ 02:09 Which I don't want to do 02:09 Light Bright Yellow 02:09 Like I said, Tan looks an ugly grey 02:10 Nvm 02:10 I'd say tan 02:10 :P 02:11 Sheesh, bright light yellow is $3.76 o_e 02:11 each 02:12 Wow 02:12 I have one... 02:12 From what set? 02:13 Team GB figs 02:17 Ah 02:18 So... 02:19 Hai! 02:19 Hey Someone I don't know :P O/ 02:20 How are you? 02:21 Good. 02:21 This is the closes thing I could find, but I need a female version of the torso http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=973px320c01 02:21 *closest 02:21 OMG! There is a rohirrim at the Prancing Pony! 02:22 Sorry I am playing the LoTR video game for the NDS. 02:22 Ah 02:22 Hey BB o\ 02:22 Hello, some 1 nice to make your acquaintance 02:22 *O/ 02:22 Hello 02:22 ** o/ 02:22 O/ 02:22 Lloyd, I've met you about four times now. :P 02:22 I know :) 02:22 * O\ 02:23 ** O/ 02:24 Hey, BB 02:27 @2000: If I use http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=973px320c01 I'll probably paint the breasts on 02:27 Thats the only thing I could do :/ 02:27 Unfortunately 02:28 What? 02:28 You don't have to paint them on 02:28 That sounded odd... 02:28 I'm trying to make Jenny from Doctor Who http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pdrxMFS51rru0o5o1_1280.jpg 02:28 And I'm having trouble finding a matching torso 02:28 :/ 02:29 If you click "View larger image" you can see the lines of where they end (If that makes sense :S ) 02:29 @Czech: Agreed... 02:29 That Luke Skywalker torso is the closed thing i could find 02:29 I could make a torso. 02:29 I want it to be physical 02:30 It can be printed. 02:30 How? 02:30 With a printer. 02:30 Like, a sticker or decal? 02:30 Yep. 02:30 Hm 02:30 For months I saved all of my minifigures' torsos, faces, and legs. 02:30 That would work, I guess 02:31 Ah, I just realized another problem 02:31 Hello everybody!! o/ 02:31 O/ 02:31 If I used that torso, I would have to use a yellow head 02:31 (I prefer yellow heads, but still) 02:31 Hi Omega 02:32 The bird won't leave me alone. 02:32 Do you want me to make one? It would take about three minutes. 02:32 Hello Jeyo! o/ 02:32 Hi o/ 02:32 Hey Jeyo O/ 02:32 Hey Omega O/ 02:32 It is playing angry birds, but with hobbits as pigs. 02:32 O/ 02:32 o/ 02:33 hai 02:33 Bye! O/ 02:33 @Berry: Yes, please :) 02:33 Done. I just have to upload it. 02:33 xD 02:33 That was fast 02:33 Well, I'll add a few small details first... 02:33 Is olive green alright for the color? 02:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML9h3I5Uktw - Everyone - face the wrath of catchy songs about Australia :3 02:34 I would prefer sand green, if that isn't too much trouble 02:34 Nope 02:35 @Czech: I refuse to watch this one, because every time it gets stuck in my head. And I already have 2 songs stuck in my head. 02:35 :P 02:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McsWKczU6wc 02:36 If I do a review on Australia Day (Jan.26) I'm so adding that song :P 02:37 :P 02:37 Oh, and when I review the Zombies, I'm adding a song called "Bones". 02:37 Yay, BB, join the club of *great* odd songs :P 02:38 Yesterday I sang the whole first verse when I was waiting to get inside the classroom :P 02:39 My friends were like: "Oh no, here he goes again..." 02:40 Heh, in class I sang this yesterday 02:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AkLE4X-bbU 02:40 Storm, PM 02:41 I heard some kid saying "What is wrong with you?!" 02:42 g2g 02:42 Bye Strom! o/ 02:42 Bye Storm o/ 02:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmcA9LIIXWw&feature=related - Why, oh why, is this so catchy 02:43 sup! 02:43 Hi 02:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHHLlr3g4ss - Why, oh why, is THIS so cathy? 02:43 *Catchy 02:44 who's exited for tmnt and wave 2 of dc heroes? 02:45 Meh. 02:45 Sort of 02:45 I don't care much for the TMNT sets, personally. 02:46 ^ 02:46 SH looks good 02:46 Needs to be less focused on Batman, though 02:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2K_1qvIsFo - Depressing Happy song : 02:48 Do I need permission to post a link to YT on this chat? 02:48 is it appropriate? 02:49 Yes, just don't read the comments or click some of the other videos. 02:50 It's a song 'bout dah weekend called "The Weekend"! :P 02:50 Oh...Kay... 02:53 Just don't click "Not You Birthday", Lyric Videos, or anything by "Outerspacealltar" 02:54 Okay 02:54 Are you going to link the video? 02:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvc-3yFchaE Here it is. 02:54 Okay 02:55 Thought Ide drop by. 02:55 Hey Spectra O/ 02:55 sup 02:55 I was going to call you MS but.... 02:55 :p 02:55 O/ 02:56 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/7/77/CzechCreature.jpg - FINALLY. 02:56 Finished the image 02:56 Cool. 02:57 what's it for? 02:57 This is definitely how I liked Allstar Weekend. 02:57 Review. 02:57 aah. 02:57 That's User:Legolass' avatar 02:57 fail 02:57 *Fail 02:57 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/32/UncleGillbert.jpg - Uncle Gillbert from The Munsters 02:57 Now most of their new music is ummmm, not appropiate for me to mention here. 02:58 I originally had The Swamp Creature in my avatar. 02:58 They were perfectly fine in this video though, and the rest of that album. 03:00 MT!!! 03:00 hey, mt 03:01 Heyo 03:01 Honestly "Sorry..." and "Blame it on September" were the most appropriate songs on album 2. 03:02 I think album 3 might have a parental warning on it :S 03:02 um ay 03:03 O/ 03:03 heh 03:04 um bye 03:05 Back 03:05 Phew 03:05 I was lucky I was gone 03:05 Why? 03:05 Hey MT! O/ 03:06 Hi 03:06 O/ 03:06 That Lego30 guy is a spammer, a troller, and he often cusses 03:06 Hm. 03:07 Per 2000. :/ 03:07 Or, to quote the ents, Hoom hum. 03:07 Or, at least I think that would sound like Hm. 03:08 Hey Bug 03:09 Hey, Bug 03:09 Bug, I am making a War Machine custom and I know you made one, do you have any suggestions on how to make the rocket launcher? 03:09 <1999bug> Custom:War Machine 03:10 <1999bug> Minifig or action figure? 03:10 Both 03:10 Action figure. 03:11 <1999bug> Well, uh.. 03:11 <1999bug> Hmm.. 03:11 <1999bug> I went for the machine gun approach. 03:11 <1999bug> Do you mean a back mounted one or on the arms? 03:11 Back. 03:14 WB 03:20 So... 03:20 Now what? 03:23 Idk 03:24 Hey guys. 03:25 Hey Legolij! O/ 03:25 Hey,man! 03:25 Hi 03:25 Halo 4, brother...that's where it's @... 03:25 :D 03:25 Heck yeah 03:25 He knowz. 03:25 What rank are you, Makuta? 03:25 On 4? 03:26 22 03:26 In two days. xd 03:26 xD 03:26 I'm so getting Halo 4 when I get another Xbox 03:26 Nice...I'm eitther 23 or 24... 03:26 And good news :D 03:26 :P 03:26 Get the Halo 4 edition console! 03:26 Halo 4 is awesome 03:26 Yeah. 03:26 Best game ever. :P 03:26 I'm getting an Xbox for my B'day!!! 03:26 Nice 03:26 N!c3! 03:26 So I'll be able to play once again 03:27 :D 03:27 N!c3 03:27 After the... Breakdown 03:27 So..Makuta...where'd you pre-order it? 03:27 Level 25 is halfway to earning specializations 03:27 Gamestop 03:27 Got hazhop and battlerifle 03:27 And some emblems 03:27 And some avatar stuff 03:27 You and everyone else....and their dog...and their dog's dog...and their dog's dog's fleas... 03:28 Got it from BestBuy. 03:28 Nice 03:28 DeadEye helmet FTW! 03:28 :P 03:28 Lucky 03:28 That's my facorite 03:28 It's for Marksmen like meh 03:28 ! 03:28 *favorite 03:29 I wont be getting that helmet for a while 03:29 So you a sniper..or what? 03:29 You get the scout at 36 03:29 Meh, Sort of 03:29 hi 03:29 I know...I cant wait for EOD, man. 03:29 I was ok at team snipers in reach 03:29 Hey. 03:29 :| 03:29 Yeah... 03:29 Hi 03:29 Hey Hunter o/ 03:30 Well...I like the Binary Rifle, then the Sniper, then the Beam Rifle. 03:30 Hai! 03:30 O\ 03:30 O/ 03:30 I'm thinking about getting the War Games pass...but i don't know... 03:31 War games pass? 03:32 You get 2000 Microsoft Points to spend on the new map pack in April, plus 2 exclusive Helmets. 03:32 Oh, ok 03:32 which are probably the Strider and Scanner helemts. 03:32 :P 03:32 You can buy the scanner 03:32 ? 03:32 I just kicked Frodo for no reason at all in the LoTR video game for the NDS. 03:32 Well, not buy 03:32 How? 03:32 You get it for free when you earn it 03:32 I think 03:33 I don't think so... 03:33 I know you get it with the Legendary edition 03:33 Yeah... 03:33 Hey, Cligra 03:33 Hai. 03:33 But I think It's exclusive to the Limited and War Games pass people. 03:33 Het. 03:33 Hello. 03:33 Fail!!! Hey* 03:35 Hey Cligra! O/ 03:35 Well... Ima go now...Later everyone...Good luck with your 360, Adventurer. 03:36 :) 03:36 Why did he use so many ....? 03:36 xD 03:37 i wish there was a slenderman LEGO set :S 03:37 xD 03:37 Lol 03:37 XD 03:37 That would be awesome 03:37 I hate writer's block........ 03:38 I hope there isn't a Mr. Blobby LEGO set. :S :P 03:38 but beside they will think it will be too dumb 03:38 I wish I could get him out of my head... 03:39 A Mr. Blobby set would be so epic. 03:39 ^^^ 03:39 Totallu 03:40 *Titally 03:40 **Totally 03:40 xD 03:40 ...I suddenly have an idea for an MOC. >:D 03:40 ** totally 03:40 Lol 03:40 Oh dear. 03:40 This will be epic 03:40 how about minecraft 03:40 :| 03:40 :D 03:41 There are 2 Gimli's on screen in my game right now... :P 03:41 Should I be worried? 03:41 The more Gimli he better. :P 03:41 *the 03:41 Oh shut up Pippin, I know you fell down a well. 03:42 :P 03:42 :P 03:42 wait i know a better one LEGO Minecraft Set 2# When Zombies Attack. :) 03:43 LOL! Gimli just charged into Gimli. 03:43 beacause they already made 1 on notch's bday 03:43 :( 03:43 I just ended my 2 Gimli glitch. :( :P 03:45 User:Harry the Platypus 03:45 User:Harry the Platypus 03:46 he is a lier 03:46 :| 03:47 ? 03:47 Why? 03:48 Could you please refrain from spamming, Hunterkiller? 03:49 ok 03:50 Anyway.I heard Diary Of A Wimpy Kid:The Third Wheel has a pre-order 03:50 :) 03:50 Actually it was just released. 03:51 Yep 03:52 EH.Whatever 03:53 Wow, did LEGO really need to make a variant of a character every time they get a new item and/or ability? 03:53 There are 3 Frodos so far!!!! 03:54 :S 03:54 :P 03:54 wait I thought it will be realsed in November 13, 2012 03:54 What? 03:54 Not the portable one (I think?) 03:54 For handheld consoles: October 31 03:55 I have the NDS version. 03:55 For others, November 13 03:55 (Nintendo DS) 03:55 hi 03:55 Ok ignore the brackets. 03:55 Darth 03:55 Hey. 03:55 Hai 03:55 Hi 03:55 WAzzuuup 03:56 Nothing much. 03:56 Are you the dude from Roblox earlier? 03:56 Nice avatar, Dh- maybe modified ones will make a comeback again. :P 03:56 no 03:56 Not me. 03:56 :P 03:56 from Y.O.U.T.U.B.E! 03:57 :| 03:57 Ah. 03:58 I wish MeGa was here. :/ 03:59 I' 03:59 However, maybe he wold set a bad example for hunter and some1 03:59 m sure he has a bustling social life keeping him busy. :P 03:59 :P 03:59 :/ Stupid typing glitch. :/ 03:59 :P 03:59 lol 04:00 He's very friendly and non-judgmental. 04:00 I hate to advertise my own work, especially when it isn't as good as some of my others, but it had to be done. Enjoy... ;) 04:00 04:00 Darn typing. :/ 04:00 xD 04:00 :P 04:00 Nice 04:00 That's my new avatar... 04:01 Lol! 04:01 Awesome. :D 04:01 Is Mr. Flubsy or something? 04:01 Blobby. 04:01 Oh. 04:01 I'm making an old-school brick sculpture of his head on LDD. It won't be any good, but it's been fun going. :P 04:01 :P 04:02 I was going to try and make a more accurate body for him out of bricks tomorrow. :P 04:02 OH BRICK! THAT IS MR. BLOBBY!!!! :S 04:02 :P 04:02 04:02 hi 04:03 WAAAATSUUUP 04:03 Gah, BB don't scare me with Stephen King clowns!!! 04:03 Actually, that is what the Brits show their young children. 04:03 O_O 04:03 No wonder they end u.... 04:03 Never mind. 04:04 Looks like It from "It". 04:04 :P 04:04 It's Mr. Blobby. D: 04:05 http://www.goodgirlsgonegeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/curry-as-it.png 04:05 http://images.wikia.com/cligratest/images/0/0c/Blobby.png 04:05 I remember that. 04:05 xD 04:05 I'm too scared now. 04:06 lol 04:06 I'm not sleeping until Galidor comes back. 04:06 more like Mr. Ploppy 04:06 :) 04:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NngdWbvpztk 04:06 You don't have to ask. :P 04:07 GAH 04:07 Hello all o/ 04:07 I feel like making a blog... 04:08 Hai 04:08 haiii 04:08 Aww no more hellos? 04:08 Well I can tell when Im not wanted 04:08 Bye 04:08 04:08 hahahaha mr. blobby wont come to new yok 04:09 If Blobby's voice was normal, I would be ok. 04:09 k 04:09 But it's a weird techno thing... 04:09 yup 04:09 Okay, I'm going to find all of your brazzilian names :D 04:09 *typo 04:09 Berrybrick = Bildo 04:09 hunta killa 04:09 :) 04:10 Darth = Hincha 04:10 LOL, Cligra = Oosa 04:11 Yaysa 04:11 That's hilarious :P 04:11 how about mine im not sure 04:11 :P 04:11 I am czildo 04:12 tell me plz 04:12 Finished my Blobby model. Like I said, it sucks. 'Was fun to build, though.. :D http://images.wikia.com/cligratest/images/4/49/Blobbymodel.png 04:12 MT = Makuteto 04:12 whats my brazzilin name 04:12 lol 04:12 My god Cligra! 04:12 Hunter = Killeno 04:12 xD 04:12 really 04:12 >:( 04:13 THat scared me half to death 04:13 Knight = Kneca 04:13 D:< 04:13 Blobby blobby! 04:13 You like it, MT? :P 04:13 Yup. :P 04:13 I do! :D FA! FA! FA! 04:13 Lol 04:14 Ajr = Adriisco 04:14 blooby:ploooooopeeeee 04:14 Back 04:14 hi 04:14 I just went down the street to buy stuff :D :P 04:14 Mr. Blooby = IMO 04:14 LOL=MOK 04:14 04:15 2000 = Biggestfandro 04:15 MOK Means Mother o Kelpo 04:15 :D 04:15 What?! 04:15 about to refresh. updated my avatar 04:15 eh 04:15 Saber = Sabinho 04:16 Biggestfandro my... >.> 04:16 :D 04:16 LUWikiBot=MOOEkkeLot 04:16 Nice. :D 04:16 AHHHHHH 04:16 Cligra D: 04:16 xD 04:16 AHHH 04:16 We need this as an emote. 04:16 WAAAAH!! 04:16 LUWB = Luwikauro 04:16 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:17 Called (starkterror) 04:17 NO WE DON'T!!!!!!!!! 04:17 Cligra-Yes. 04:17 Scare the new users! 04:17 KoN = Nynscro 04:17 Somone I don't know - Yes 04:17 Cligra- no 04:18 CP = Penguinisco 04:18 :P 04:18 :P 04:18 Shall we have one Blobby custom page, BB, or separate ones with the parenthesis thing? 04:18 1999bug=Biggy Buggo 04:18 One would make it more likely for FC. 04:18 LOL mine is "Penguincos da Santos" 04:18 * parentheses 04:18 Dh has a point. :P :D 04:19 I HATEA BLOBBY 04:19 Well, you're on the wrong Chat. :P 04:19 I was thinking that too (@ Cligra) 04:19 Bug = Aldo 04:19 @Cligra: What's the name of the emote 04:19 AHHH 04:19 BB 04:19 (Cool @BB) 04:19 You're avatar scared me! 04:19 Hey, Boba 04:19 Hey 04:19 Hey BF12d 04:20 Anyone else want their username in Brazillian? 04:20 Me! 04:20 Yes! 04:20 Mee! 04:20 I already did you, 2000. 04:20 "Biggestfandro" 04:20 Oh 04:20 I thought that was Gibberish XD 04:21 @Som = Sito 04:21 Cool. 04:21 Hey 04:21 Ellodare. 04:21 Ello 04:21 Hai! 04:22 @Czech: In Czech your name is Czechmate 04:22 D: Your avatar, Berry! :O 04:22 True fact 04:22 Suilaid, Jeyo. 04:22 Jeyo. :D 04:22 (Hi :D o/ ) 04:22 What about mine, Jeyo? ;) 04:22 xD 04:22 D: Only just noticed that 04:22 :P 04:23 :/ 04:23 ... 04:23 Active chat!! 04:24 Yes, quite active. 04:24 Only six out of fifteen are normal users 04:24 Agreed. 04:24 Is that bad? 04:24 Only 6? 04:24 (Users that are not Admins, Mods, Checkusers, ect.) 04:24 More 04:24 Oh 04:24 Ok 04:25 I have pwr lloyd 04:25 Same. 04:26 It's a good book however they should have included the new sets. 04:26 One does not simply walk into Mordor. 04:26 Hey 04:26 Or run, or fly, or tunnel. 04:26 ^ 04:26 :D :D :D 04:27 Yello! 04:27 :( 04:27 Mello! 04:27 :) 04:27 @@@@@@ 04:27 Darth Vader = Vadino 04:27 Sneaking into Mordor is slightly easier. 04:27 My avatar makes me feel pretty.... 04:27 :( ((( 04:27 :D 04:27 Sidious = Sidioinho 04:27 O_O 04:27 It does help with the looks Berry. :P 04:28 :( :) :( :) 04:28 My cat would be = Pawson junialdo da Guia 04:28 Don't spam please, Willy 04:28 $$$$$ 04:29 Mini modding FTW :D :P 04:29 Jk 04:29 (Rocky Fluffypants Pawson Junior) 04:29 xD 04:29 xD 04:29 ;( 04:29 (the 3rd) 04:29 :P 04:29 That reminds me of my cat 04:29 Same. ;( 04:30 Anyone want their cat's name in Brazillian? 04:30 Me. 04:30 Gtg 04:30 o/ 04:30 Me 04:30 Definitely me 04:30 (make their names really long, I.e, long surnames, double names, et)c 04:30 Catalina Tunaman. 04:30 Names pls 04:30 Cy'll later 04:30 k 04:30 o/ 04:30 Bye o/ 04:30 Bye MT. 04:30 Who has Lloyd garmadon 04:30 Me. 04:31 I have child and ZX Lloyd. 04:31 You have epic dragon 04:31 No, I have the Lloyd ZX spinner. 04:31 :P 04:31 Rodnson Peres = Dr. Rodney 04:31 I have two child lloyds, a green version and kinono version. 04:31 Gingey Cederic Adeseas Nile 04:32 That's a lotta Lloyd. 04:32 (Long name of my cat) 04:32 Frank Rock = Frson 04:32 (It's actually just Gingey) 04:32 (His code name is Nile) 04:32 @2000 Adeseas nilando 04:32 Wow 04:33 Jack McHammer = Mchammaldo 04:33 I used to have a cat language. 04:33 I used to have a 2000 language 04:33 Oh wait 04:33 I still do 04:34 I used to know what species I am... 04:34 :P 04:34 Cligra, have you seen the latest forum? Forum:New_rating?t=20121110021356 04:34 Elemont DH Ackods anohoo (Awesome DH, it sounds cool) 04:34 All I know is that I am from the planet XY-2. :P 04:35 Deet soonds eppikeesitty. 04:35 @Jeyo: I have, just haven't said anything. 04:35 (that's how I would imagine my cat talking) 04:35 Brickipedia:Featured_Custom_Nominations - Voters needed on last nominations.. 04:35 (Cool) 04:35 Whoops 04:35 @Clig Ah :P 04:35 [[]](Cool[[]] 04:36 (Topoftheheadpalm) 04:36 * (Facepalm) 04:36 Seconding Czech. :P 04:36 XD 04:36 I'll be getting to the reviews in a minute.. 04:36 I'll support the Iron-Man helmet, but I'm neutral with the other two... 04:38 I need help with getting the wood so that I can get into Lothlorein. 04:38 Oppa gangnam style 04:38 Well, I'm going to try to go to bed. May visions of blobby, dance in ye heads. o/ 04:38 O/ 04:38 o/ 04:38 Seeya! 04:38 Bye o/ 04:38 Really, not even a cringe at the thought? 04:38 May dreams of Banana Man haunt you in your sleep 04:38 :/ 04:39 Okay, thanks. o/ 04:39 I have the one from fishing and the one from breaking the dwarf spot and digging it up but I can't find the last one. 04:39 No cringe 04:39 May visions of Sauron dance in your head. 04:39 D: 04:39 D:( 04:40 :') 04:40 Hehehe 04:40 No, not gonna rant in elven... 04:41 The thought that makes me cringe is not Blobby, but Cligra's avatar seen from afar. :P 04:41 - Cringes - 04:42 So, before anyone else leaves...what shall we talk about? 04:43 I FOUND IT!!!!!! :D :P 04:43 Um... LEGO? @Jeyo 04:44 Why would we do that? 04:45 Found...what? 04:45 The last bundle of wood. 04:45 ^ Pr Jeyo 04:45 *Per 04:45 @DH: Good point. 04:46 Losing users D: 04:46 Let's talk about Lord of The Rings! 04:46 For a second I thought you said "Losing losers D:" XD 04:46 Rofl 04:46 Talk about LEGO? On a... LEGO Wiki? Unheard of! Never has such a foreign concept entered this chatroom! D: 04:46 Sorry, it was a bad idea 04:47 You can kick me for bringing up suck a random subject 04:47 *Such 04:47 No, no, 'twasn't a bad idea! It let me make a jokishly-sarcastic remark! 04:48 But sarcastic in a good way. I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything. 04:48 I know, I was playing along ;) 04:48 Who wants to talk about LoTR? 04:48 Hm... Maybe 04:49 I wonder if Galadriel is down these stairs... 04:49 Yep, there she is and there is the mirror. 04:51 Brb 04:51 @Jeyo: I wasn't trying to worry you :S 04:51 Yay! I just got my 4th variation of Frodo! :| :P 04:52 I figured you were playing along, but I wasn't sure. :P 04:52 :P 04:52 I became (mostly) sure at the "kick" remark, though. 04:53 :0 04:53 *:) 04:53 ** :( 04:53 *** :) 04:53 *Sigh* 04:53 :P 04:54 XD 04:54 Jeyo-PM 04:55 So... 04:55 @DH: Is your avatar wearing shades? 04:55 Oh 04:55 Nvm 04:56 Mwahaha. 04:57 :P 05:00 I'm eating Chocolate (Cake) 05:00 Why is there even a cake emoticon? 05:00 Cool! 05:00 I am eating air. 05:01 Uh... God for you? 05:01 *Good 05:02 gtg o/ 05:02 o/ 05:02 \o 05:02 D: 05:03 :( Bye 05:03 :( Bye DH 05:03 o*O. 05:03 ? 05:03 * O/ 05:04 Well... 05:04 Nine down, six to go 05:04 I feel like a CM to these Uruk-hai. :P 05:05 I keep kicking them. :P 05:05 Bug, are yousa there? 05:05 Yep 05:05 Heesa there 05:05 That's the problem. He's 'there", not "here". :P 05:05 :P 05:06 It looks like he's here. But we won't know until he says something. Until that point, we must assume he's "there". 05:07 Okay 05:08 Ooh, just got a "Master Builder" badge without meaning to. 05:08 I need to defeat 4 more Uruk-hai then, Boromir will be defeated. :( :P 05:08 *then 05:09 Cool! 05:09 Good job, Jeyo! :D 05:10 Seriously, a banana? -_- I know LEGO wants it kid friendly but Boromir is wounded by a banana? -_- 05:10 Wow 05:11 I am fighting Lurtz with a banana sticking out of Boromir... :S :P 05:12 ;P 05:12 * :P 05:13 This awkward. 05:13 Yeah 05:14 Gimli is crying while Aragorn stands over a Boromir whose face is like this: x_x and a banana sticking out of his chest. :S :P 05:14 I am officially at the Two Towers! :D 05:15 Are you on LoTR Wiki Chat? 05:15 No. 05:17 Oh...Kay 05:18 I find this new Wikia glitch very annoying :/ 05:18 @Jeyo: You there? 05:19 The one where it takes forever to post what you posted? 05:19 What? 05:19 Oh 05:19 No 05:19 :P 05:19 The badge one 05:19 What is that one? 05:19 Back 05:19 A.K.A The Achievement glitch 05:20 WB Jeyo O/ 05:20 Yeah...Looks like Wikia is having technical difficulties yet again. 05:20 The fact that we have to say again annoys me 05:21 In a non-annoying way... 05:21 Are either of you one LEGO Message Boards? 05:21 Mope 05:21 *Nope 05:21 Oh. 05:22 WHy do you ask? 05:22 *WHy 05:22 **Why 05:22 Just wonderong. 05:22 *wondering 05:27 Bye! o/ 05:27 Bye 05:28 Bye Someone I don't know O/ 05:28 :O 05:28 Well Bug is no longer there/here 05:29 :/ 05:29 And DH is gone...sort of...so that leaves the two of us. 05:30 What do you mean sort of? 05:30 Is he a ghost O_o? :P Jk (Trying to lighten the mood) 05:31 :P Well he left, but never closed chat apparently. 05:31 ... O_o 05:32 He hasn't spoken since our "byes" 05:32 But.... He has left chat 05:32 Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 05:32 05:32 Jeyo 05:32 LUWikiBot 05:32 Mythrun 05:32 (Copy and pasted from top right corner) 05:32 Not on my screen. 05:33 Oh. 05:33 I hate it when that happens to me :P 05:33 Hi Knight o/ 05:33 Hey Knight O/ 05:34 I have to go as well :/ 05:34 ;( O/ 05:34 Bye o/ 05:34 :O 05:34 Knight just left :/ 05:34 Bye Jeyo O/ 05:35 Sorry for leaving you alone here. Maybe Omega or Shadow will come on 05:35 Yeah 05:46 I hope the do 05:46 (10 minutes later) 05:51 Mythrun, you up for conversation? 05:53 Hello 05:53 Buh-bye 05:53 o/ 05:53 Hye 05:53 Crap 05:53 *Silently weeps* 05:57 *Hey 06:00 Yay@ 06:00 Hey 06:00 *Yay! 06:01 YAY! 06:01 Hey Rattla :D O/ 06:01 Hey 2000! o/ 06:01 I've been waiting half an hour, and no finally! :D 06:01 *Now 06:02 Why didn't you leave and do something else while you waited? 06:02 Because I like to be on chat for as long as I can be... On chat for 06:02 :P 06:03 I like chat, but only if I'm in the mood. 06:03 Or if I can type fast enough :P 06:05 BRB 06:05 :P 06:06 Back 06:06 WB 06:06 ? 06:06 WB? 06:07 Warner Bros? 06:07 Welcome Back 06:07 :P 06:07 Oh... Ok! 06:07 Thanx 06:07 :P YW 06:07 Your Welcome? 06:07 Yep 06:08 Hey, do you like Lego Star Wars/ 06:08 *Wars? 06:08 Yeah 06:08 Wanna hear a cool Rumor for 2013-2014? 06:09 Yeah, okay 06:10 Drum roll please... Dadadadada... Jabba's Sail Barge. 06:10 Whaa? 06:11 Only a rumor, so it might not happen, but... 06:11 Hopefully! 06:11 Awesome! 06:11 Where'd you get this rumour? 06:12 It's been parred around on the net a bit. 06:12 *passed 06:12 Oh 06:12 Okay 06:12 Yeah. 06:12 I want a new Cloud City. 06:13 Ah 06:13 Or Sandcrawler. 06:13 The old 10123 06:13 I think so. 06:13 I never got Sandcrawler 06:13 Neither. 06:14 Cloud City is 10123 and Sandcrawler is 10144 06:14 I REALLY want 10188. 06:14 I think. 06:14 Or 10818. 06:15 10818? 06:15 Either that's the number, or it's 10188 06:15 You mean 10181? 06:15 BRB 06:15 Laag 06:16 10188 06:16 That's it. 06:16 Ah, okay 06:17 Hey, do you have the new Lobot? 06:18 There's a NEW Lobot? 06:18 No I don't 06:18 2012 variant 06:18 Hang on. 06:19 Lobot 06:19 Wow 06:20 Darn, I wanted to find out how his head's printed. 06:21 5:20! Really sorry but I gotta go bye! o/ 06:21 Okay 06:21 Bye O/ 06:22 So... 06:47 Ugh 06:47 (30 minutes after I said "So..." 06:47 ) 06:52 moro 06:52 miten menee 06:53 Hey Korp 06:53 Translation please? 06:53 how are you 06:54 I'm good, thanks 06:54 How are you? 06:54 i just woke up 06:55 Hey Jeyo O/ 06:55 Heyo 06:55 moro jeyo 06:55 hay thats a good one 06:56 :) 06:56 Credit goes to Czech, who was the first to say, "Heyo Jeyo" :P 06:56 :P 06:57 xD 06:58 heyo jeyo 06:58 Koro Korp 06:59 korppu means rusk 06:59 Koro = Moro, Korp 06:59 ok 06:59 :P 06:59 Rusk? 06:59 you dont know what a rusk is 07:00 its a amazing crispy bread type thing 07:00 we eat it with sugar or some other sweet spice 07:00 Sounds pretty good 07:01 its really hard 07:01 Ah crap I'm watching Barbie O_O 07:01 :P 07:01 Where's the remote!? 07:01 AH! 07:02 change it! 07:02 Oh, phew 07:02 I lost the remote 07:02 I just changed it just then 07:02 (I found it, of course :P ) 07:05 lol 07:15 well 07:16 Back 07:21 alo 07:21 Hi Shining Armor o/ 07:21 hi 07:21 Brb 07:43 back 07:55 bye 08:02 Back 08:47 What's the situation,Captain? 08:47 :O What happened to the Ewoks? 08:47 He's still in my photo gallery,so I can always chsnge back. :) 08:47 Okay :) 08:48 Change* 08:48 NOOOO! 08:48 Stupid badges! 08:48 Ikr 08:48 It's getting on my nerves 08:48 I lost my contribute for how many days badges! 08:48 No you didn't 08:49 It's still there 08:49 Now I need to earn Devoted badge 08:49 No you don't 08:49 Trust me 08:49 But i have 213 and it says i need 30 08:49 O.o 08:49 Don't worry 08:49 Ok :( 08:49 On ATSF 08:49 (A wiki I edit on) 08:49 Oh! 08:49 I see it! 08:50 I just recently earned the badge for 1,000 pictures 08:50 But i cant get the 300 badge anymore 08:50 You can 08:50 As I said, I got the badge 08:50 Yes,bnut instead of that badge it shows the 30 badge 08:50 But* 08:50 And I have 213/30 O.o 08:51 Probably a glitch 08:51 But according to my "More Badges You Can Earn!" Thing, it says I had 1000/10 08:51 08:51 But I still got the badge for 1000 pcs 08:51 *Pics 08:51 I have 100/5 on the Bionicle badge O.o 08:51 :P 08:51 It shows the wrong badge. 08:51 o/ 08:51 moro 08:51 Hey Korp O/ 08:52 have you seen this XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eLBQLUyfhg 08:52 its hilarious XD 08:54 schlock! 09:04 Back 09:08 I gtg soon :( 09:08 ok :( 09:09 :( 09:09 09:10 o/ Clone 09:10 clone o/ 09:10 Hi Clone O/ 09:21 :( well 09:22 o/ :( 09:24 schlock 09:24 :P 09:25 it sucks but the trailer was hilarious 09:27 Anybody here? 09:27 o/ 09:27 I'm here :D 09:27 HOLA! 09:28 What are you guys talking abou't? 09:28 preatty mutch nothing 09:29 Nothing really. 09:29 Lol "Schlock" 09:29 :P 09:29 Are their any girls in here? 09:29 Besides me? 09:29 dont think so 09:30 ^ 09:30 There was one 09:30 But she's been inactive lately. 09:30 so 09:30 no i think 09:31 YAY ONLY FEMALE IN BRICKIPEDIA! 09:31 Please, no caps 09:31 Per Clone. 09:31 I doubt that you're the only one 09:31 i where the firs finnish 09:31 Sorry... :P 09:31 but then testiukko came 09:31 I was the first dutch user 09:32 Before the Leke and lupa or something wiki guys came on. 09:32 :P 09:32 Who is I Love Megabloks? 09:32 a wierd user 09:32 I dont know,buthe is a spammer,I think. 09:33 a megablock fan 09:33 in a lego wiki 09:33 A brilliant user! :D 09:33 He talks really weird.. 09:33 he should go to a megablock wiki 09:33 Yeah I saw him once. 09:33 (Dont losten to Clone,he's brainwashed :P ) 09:33 Listen* 09:33 He writes really weird! 09:34 One day, I hope that user to be a "cat" 09:34 i hope he comes out of his lego hating fantasys 09:34 Females are rare in Lego! 09:35 yep 09:35 Cats are epic. 09:35 cats! :o 09:35 Yeah,I have few female figures 09:35 theyre creepy 09:35 Who is the captain of their Cheerleading team? 09:35 ? 09:36 ?] 09:36 ~Guitarherorocks2 was kicked by Irnakk~ 09:36 ? 09:36 ~?~ 09:37 ~.~ 09:37 :/ 09:37 Yes,per Clone. 09:37 :/ 09:37 Well, in that case Per Irankk 09:37 ~Guitarherorocks2 thinks this is awkward~ 09:37 it is 09:38 How is it? 09:38 It's just text on a screen 09:38 thats the thing it is not :P 09:38 cause we are randomly talking about nothing. :/ 09:38 Korp why you think female lego minifigs are scary? 09:38 i said that about cats 09:38 But Cats are epic :D 09:38 and creepy and scary are not the same thing 09:39 Oh... O.k.! 09:39 Padme's CW variant IS scary. 09:39 Black X-mas is scary! 09:39 :/ 09:40 Grievous is Epic. 09:40 You never heard of Black X-mas? 09:40 Come on! 09:40 How am i supposed to know what that is? 09:40 Just google it! 09:40 per irnakk 09:40 Unless... 09:41 No,I am not googling it. 09:41 You are not into horror movies! 09:41 why should we 09:41 Because X-mas is coming! 09:42 Yes,I'm more into Epic Good story films. 09:43 Good. 09:44 New topic? 09:44 i guess 09:44 Black X-mas plot: A guy kills his family on X-mas! 15 Years later he start's killing some college freinds in his house! The X-mas tree burms down ,killing one of the killers. At the hospital the last person alive kills the Killer's sister! 09:44 ... 09:44 .... thats so clise 09:45 What dose clise mean? 09:45 what !? 09:45 you dont know!? 09:46 Nope! 09:47 ok........ 09:47 ok then let me tell you 09:47 too mutch used 09:47 is clise 09:48 Yeah 09:48 So you guys want to see Black X-mas? 09:49 no 09:49 Why not? 09:49 1. its clise 09:49 It sounds terrible 09:49 2. i dont want to 09:49 and 3. what clone said 09:49 Is "clise" a Finnish word? 09:49 no 09:50 Can I post a link of Black X-mas trailer! 09:50 No 09:50 i said i dont want to 09:50 I dont want to see the trailer! 09:50 Why not? 09:50 i said you the reasons 09:50 You already have the answer, we don't want to see it 09:50 I dont like Twillight on christmas! 09:50 Well who does like Twilight anyway? 09:51 No-one :P 09:51 Except little girls that fancy the vampire 09:51 xD 09:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8q9zRsZUvA 09:51 per clone :P 09:51 stop it guitar 09:52 "The uploader has not made this video available in your country. 09:52 Sorry about that." xD 09:52 "That sucks everybody should be living for X-mas." 09:52 :| 09:53 Lol per clone 09:53 i saw it too 09:53 uloader wants americans to see 09:53 it 09:53 not enybody else :P 09:53 You saw the trailer! 09:53 nope 09:53 i just saw the same what clone said 09:54 "Is that Santa's reindeer?" 09:54 "Silent Night ,Bloody Night." 09:54 I didnt!! 09:54 Stop 09:54 Stop it guitar! 09:55 The link is banned in some places! 09:55 oh lol 09:55 We know, we all said thay 09:55 that* 09:56 go get attention by other guys in a other wiki 09:56 ^ 09:56 Their also different versions in some countries! 09:56 i dont care! 09:56 Me neither! 09:56 Well, please do not link to hose and end the discussion now, please? 09:56 those* 09:57 What you guys scared of X-mas! 09:57 whe dont know what it is and we dont care 09:57 (eyeroll) No 09:57 Per clone 09:57 Pretty much per Korppufin 09:57 The killer eats the girls eyeball! 09:57 We dont like that stuff 09:57 Thanks. 09:58 kiitos :D 09:58 They'll be back 09:58 Yub Yub! :D 09:58 yup 09:58 It's just a matter of them being clever enough to realise that they are not banned 09:58 yes 09:58 Yeah. 09:58 They might think that. 09:59 Which I highly doubt they are :P 09:59 but ´´she´´ where preatty mutch acting like a 5 years old 09:59 so i think ´´she´´ does not 09:59 Yeah xD 09:59 Brb 09:59 i think she wont realise mucth 10:00 ´´she´´ did not know the difrense between creepy and scary so thats somekind of evidence 10:02 so 10:04 Back 10:05 She has a brother.. 10:05 Well, 10:05 ok 10:05 I heard someone say that she is his sister 10:06 So She will probably let her' brother tell us something 10:06 yes 10:06 if ´´she´´ realises the dirense between words ´´kicked´´ and ´´banned´´ 10:06 :P 10:07 :P 10:07 but if ´´she´´s gone to cry on´´her´´ brother ´´she´´ will come back 10:07 Yeah 10:08 becouse its preatty obvious that he whould realise the difrense 10:08 Yeah. 10:08 I dont know who was her brother, but I can check. 10:09 By asking people who could possibly him. 10:09 It was a new user. 10:09 he might not be a user 10:09 Yeah. 10:09 But a guy on chat :P 10:10 maybe 10:10 but maybe not 10:10 "she" will probably come back in 2 hours 10:10 Lol 10:11 well im going to not be here wen that happensc XD 10:11 And the first thing "she" says is ptr 10:11 Probably all in caps 10:11 yes 10:11 Like "WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!" or something :P 10:11 10:11 i think shes going to say something like ´´you jerks´´ with ptr 10:12 :P 10:12 "ptr"? 10:12 dont know but something like that 10:15 but im sure it will be in caps 10:15 Yeah 10:16 Lol 10:16 Found IP adress; -899999 years old. Thats very young :P 10:16 xD 10:17 ´´she´´ where kicked by 11:57 and weve been tallking about ´´her´´ the whole time 10:17 Yeah xD 10:18 now its like 20 minutes 10:18 Yeah 10:18 We're in need of a new subjecy 10:18 subject* 10:18 I agree xD 10:18 yes in a really big need of it 10:18 So.. 10:18 so so... 10:19 You guys heard about Star wars Episode 7? 10:19 yes 10:19 Disney owns it >:O 10:19 D: 10:19 in one morning it was on every chanel here 10:19 and thats not all 10:19 lucasfilms dosnt exist 10:19 disney wons it 10:19 and they are gonna make more than episode 7 10:19 I does, It's now just a division of Disney 10:20 episode 8 and episode 9 too! 10:20 They are probably going to let Ewoks talk and they will remove their intilligence and let them acts as reindeers >_> 10:20 yes 10:20 And Replace the original actors 10:20 No Yoda,Anakin or Obi-Wan 10:20 hey did you know that raindeers are pratty smart,but they do walk in cra roads and sleep there :/ 10:21 Yes 10:21 Well, they did all die 10:21 But i was talking about Disney Reindeers 10:21 Yes,I know 10:21 those ones suck! 10:21 But they are not going to use them as force ghosts 10:21 they sing walk in a forrest 10:22 Obi-Wan's original actor is dead 10:22 yep 10:22 And they'd probably use Hayden Christensen 10:22 lol 10:22 And thus They'd see no need for Yoda. 10:22 If they dont use C-3PO and R2-D2 then its not Star Wars. 10:22 and they are gonna have some crumpy mickey mouse voicy guy as yodas voice actor 10:22 xD 10:23 voiced* 10:23 original trilogy will be ruined forever 10:23 Yeah :( 10:24 if i could make one wish for lucasfilms,it whould be to break the deal 10:24 They are probably going to make brown lightsabers. Bad choice of color,not energy-like at all. 10:24 and pink too 10:24 Yeah. 10:24 And grey and white :| 10:24 and some pew pew,not deadly laser guns 10:24 Yeah 10:25 pew,pew! :P 10:25 Pew pew yay u dead bro :P 10:26 ewoks will turn into cute raindeers that every 3 years old girl wants to pet :| 10:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61bDL-wHl08 xD 10:26 Yeah >:( 10:26 and they are gonna make a whole ton of plastick toys for junkyards 10:26 If they do that to Ewoks,I'm angry! 10:27 and wookies are gonna have a beeping bunny noice 10:27 and big eyes 10:27 and princess wookies :S 10:28 :S 10:28 Lol L 10:28 And luke's gonna be a mouse 10:28 i whould go to smash the screen if its not gonna be banned here 10:28 yes 10:28 And Leia turns into a disney princess -_- 10:28 Don't forget Mickey & Minnie Skywalker (The new Luke and Leia) 10:29 brb 10:29 nooo!!! 10:29 Xd Clone 10:29 and donald solo 10:29 :[ 10:29 Goofy as Han and Donald Duck as Chewbacca 10:30 pluto as R2-D2 10:30 and those disney moles will act as darth ´´mole´´ 10:30 and the movies rating will be S/T 10:37 Back 10:37 Darth mole XD 10:37 :P 10:37 Lol I saw Goofy as Darth Vader 10:38 Which is dumb 10:38 ´´ma namö ich darth möle und get to da choppa´´ 10:38 Cause they underestimate Lord Vader 10:38 darth father 10:39 xD 10:39 dark father whould be mickey fauses 10:39 Lol 10:39 mother xD 10:39 A clo 10:39 Wait 10:39 Daisy would be Padme :P 10:39 clones are pennies from donalds uncles 10:39 xD 10:40 Lucas should have sold Lcasfilm to the company that made LoTR films :) 10:40 Lucasfilm* 10:41 It would be pretty fine 10:41 gollum the jedi master 10:41 xD 10:41 or gandalf the kenobi 10:41 Trololol 10:41 darth saruman 10:41 Saruman as Dooku XDDDD 10:41 or darth sauron 10:42 Sauron as Darth Vader XD 10:42 sauron as sidious 10:42 and saruman as vader 10:42 :P 10:42 Frodo as anakin :P 10:42 lol 10:42 sam as solo 10:42 mr.frodo! 10:43 Merry as Luke 10:43 pippin as Idk :P 10:43 Treebeard as Chewbbacca XDDD 10:43 ents are ewoks :P 10:43 Chewabacca* 10:43 Chewbacca** 10:44 boromir or gimli as chewy 10:44 gollum as yoda 10:44 Theoden as Obi-Wan 10:44 my preasurche green saber 10:44 xDDD 10:44 What about the small one? the one who is the main character? 10:44 old obiwan whould be gandalf 10:44 You mean Frodo? 10:44 luke 10:45 Aragorn would be Thorin from the Hobbit :P 10:45 Oh wait 10:45 (facepalm) 10:45 brb 10:45 The one who, goes on the adventure for a ring 10:45 Yes,thats Frodo 10:45 rings are over rated 10:50 Yeah 10:51 back 10:51 Thats why nice Smeagol wantzz it! :P 10:52 best way to get time whould have been trowing the ring to the seas 10:52 sea* 10:52 Yes but Smeagol would get it :P 10:52 Or you would want to keep it. 10:52 he whould dive to the big sea 10:53 its like 90 meters deep 10:53 Smeagol cant die 10:53 :P 10:53 Who's Smeagol? 10:54 he whould be crushed in the preasure 10:54 Gollum GOOOLLUUM! :P 10:55 laggy 11:00 bye 11:00 ;( o/ 11:00 heippa everyoby 11:15 o/ 11:16 Do you know of Fictapedia? 11:45 moro again 11:47 awe o/ 11:49 Hi Knight 11:50 Knight PM 11:52 bobby o/ 11:52 hello 11:52 moro 11:56 I have loads of home work 11:56 :/ 11:57 gotta go 11:57 soon 11:57 not now 12:03 so 12:06 skp! o/ 12:06 gtg :( heippa everybody o/ 12:07 Hi guys o/ 12:08 Hi 12:09 hi 12:09 I see the badges on Brickipedia have messed up... :/ 12:11 ? 12:11 They look fine to me 12:11 User:SKP4472 12:12 It says things like 7129 / 5 edits on articles 12:12 Where does it say that? 12:13 I can't really see anything messed up 12:13 It won't come up for you because only the user of the userpage can view it. It might be doing it on your userpage... 12:14 This kind of thing "Connecting the Bricks 12:14 add 5 articles to categories (4296/5)"? 12:14 Yep. 12:14 Under the more badges you can earn thing 12:14 Yep. 12:15 It's like that on my Wiki too 12:16 Must be Wiki-wide glitch by Wikia. All well, doesn't bother me... 12:16 It's telling me that I haven't got the "Welcome to the Wiki 12:16 join the wiki" badge on there :/ 12:16 Brb 12:16 Ok 12:27 12:27 Taking quotes is fun. :P 12:31 My computer died :D 05:32 o/ 05:36 So how are you guys? 05:44 HI 05:44 HI 05:46 eh 05:46 wahats up 05:47 heloo? 05:47 i mean hello? 05:51 hi 05:51 o/ 05:51 how are you? 06:16 Legodude-PM 06:27 moro 06:27 clone,im gonna start making your sigfig now 06:29 you want it as a limited golden stand cube dude 06:29 did he really leave!? 06:32 Hey o/ 06:32 @Korp: Does Korppufin mean anything in Finnish? 06:32 Is that a word? 06:32 no 06:33 korppu is but fin is just a litlle hint that im from Finland 06:33 Korppu is a bully that many people has used from the boys of my family 06:33 Is it a name or something? 06:33 oh 06:33 korppu also means rusk 06:34 Hm 06:34 Cool 06:34 i love rusks 06:35 sugar rusks and chokolate milk is sooo good 06:35 What is a rusk? 06:35 rusk is a really dry bread type thing 06:35 Ah 06:35 it has some sweet spice on it 06:36 but in sweeden they eat it with salt on it :S 06:36 Sounds good. 06:36 hi 06:36 hi 06:36 moro o/ 06:37 (Brb) 06:38 wat u talking about 06:39 rusks :P 06:40 oooookay 06:43 So... 06:43 ummm 06:44 clone.... 06:44 the helmet... 06:45 its a bit of an issue 06:46 do you think they will make new star wars sets for the new movies (assuming they get new licence 06:48 Probably 06:48 k 06:48 afk 06:49 Jay is awesome!!!! 06:50 ok.... 06:50 clone! 06:50 about the helmet 06:50 oh hes afk 06:53 nobody is talking:( 06:54 becouse there is no subject 06:55 back 06:55 ? 06:55 i was away from keyboard 06:55 Whats your favorite theme? 06:56 emmmm 06:56 not really enything 06:56 i like doing MOCs 06:56 Back 06:56 star wars? 06:56 clone! the helmet is imposible 06:56 in LDD 06:57 Ninjago,star wars,harry potter,and superheroes 06:57 mine is super heroes 06:57 but deffenetly not ninjago 06:58 OHH 06:58 clone,can i make the head like a normal clones face or something like that 06:58 do you have a sketch of the clone guy with no helmet ? 06:58 wait you don't like ninjago:-( 06:59 yep 06:59 :( :( :( :( :( :( :(: 06:59 spam >:O 06:59 well superheroes is awesome 07:00 now i need a ansrew from clone 07:00 ???????????? 07:00 can i do the clone without helmet 07:00 ? 07:00 ????????? 07:00 the visor is imposible 07:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX9OLjvTV9k&feature=related 07:00 YEAH 07:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX9OLjvTV9k&feature=related 07:01 :) 07:01 ... 07:02 Thumbs up if you liked the video 07:02 Strange 07:02 clone! im busy so please 07:02 (y) 07:02 i hate elmo 07:03 Ok... 07:03 tickle me emo 07:03 :S 07:03 not elmo 07:03 Clone, answer Korp already! 07:03 You are totally weird 07:03 Dude 07:03 what did you say? 07:04 Talking to hunterkiller 07:04 @Kimono: Don't insult other users 07:04 Because elmo is for crzy people 07:05 Back, sorry answer what question? 07:05 the helmet for your sigfig is imposible 07:05 so 07:05 can i do the fig without helmet 07:05 Sure 07:05 :) 07:06 normal clone face or some other? 07:06 im back 07:06 ??????? 07:06 Normal Clone Wars Clone face 07:07 www.legominecraft.net 07:07 ok 07:07 General Kozu looks awesome 07:08 http://www.legominecraft.com 07:08 I may not be a Ninjago fan, but i must say Kozu looks good 07:09 Yeah 07:09 @Hunter: Stop posting random links 07:09 o/ SKP 07:09 Hi guys o/ 07:09 Hi 07:09 hi 07:09 Hi! 07:10 k but now im just going to post a cartoon from youtube and its not random 07:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6V25SkxGV8 07:10 Clone, what is your favorite DW episode? 07:10 just had my barmitzvah :) 07:10 done! 07:11 The Sensorites, the original episode 7 07:12 wat does DW mean? 07:12 Doctor Who 07:12 aaaah 07:12 Never heard of DW 07:12 the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6V25SkxGV8 is the cartoon bright lights by walt disney in 1928 and starred oswald the one before mickey 07:13 Stop with the random links 07:13 Yeah 07:13 uh huh 07:13 fine :| 07:14 I am going to ask a question now.is jay awesome or what? 07:14 Hey o/ 07:14 Hey Jeyo o/ 07:15 Hi 07:15 again\ 07:15 Hi Knight o/ 07:16 hem hem 07:16 ? 07:17 umbridge from harry potter 07:17 Jeyo! 07:17 DH! o/ 07:17 Hi! 07:18 Amy idea what I should call Rattla's head thingy? 07:18 No 07:18 o/ 07:18 o/ 07:18 Ah. One moment. 07:18 Rattla hairpiece by any chance 07:18 No. 07:19 A good descriptive name. 07:19 o/ :) 07:19 o/ 07:19 Hi!!!! 07:19 o/ 07:19 Henry, call it Rattla's headress. 07:19 yeah 07:19 o/ 07:19 :/ It doesn't seem to be listed. 07:19 hi 07:19 Remember that jerk willy1239 07:20 Jeyo-? 07:20 how do you know him,jay? 07:20 @DH However, my search isn't done yet. 07:20 I was on once when he was on chat 07:20 Ok 07:20 what did he do 07:20 ? 07:20 He spammed 07:21 a ton 07:21 He spammed 07:21 He was a spammer that is now banned 07:21 from chat 07:21 Hey 07:21 but you werent there when he was banned,jay.. 07:21 o/ 07:21 He spammed before 07:21 Ohh 07:22 Yeah he was annoying 07:22 what he do like what spam dis he do did he say something reapetly 07:22 Yea 07:22 So, what about him? 07:23 Who? 07:23 He was a jerk 07:23 Willy1239 07:23 (stop) 07:23 ? 07:23 um how do you do the stop sign 07:23 ^ 07:23 (stop) ? 07:24 oh there 07:24 STOP 07:24 (yes) 07:24 Hmm 07:24 :/ 07:24 wat you talking about (i was aawy) 07:24 Boba, 07:24 STOP 07:24 Yeah? 07:24 wILLY1239 07:24 Hover your mouse over the stop emote. 07:24 (stop) 07:24 Oh 07:24 take away the periods (s.t.o.p) 07:24 (yes) 07:24 (no) 07:24 (maybe) 07:25 There should be a maybe :p 07:25 (ninja) 07:25 (stop) 07:25 Hi Br1ck 07:25 Hi 07:25 3>;) 07:25 o/ 07:25 o/ 07:25 HI!!!!!!!! 07:25 there should be a devil :d 07:25 Hey BA! 07:26 Hey DH! 07:26 Br1ck! Finally! 07:26 How are my beautiful peoples? 07:26 There should bt a devil,cause people would spam it. 07:26 Shouldnt be* 07:26 What makes us yours? :S 07:26 Sorry I've been neglecting chat a bit this week. 07:26 Very good. 07:26 Um, I'm doing fine 07:26 I'm fine. 07:27 :) 07:27 Good. 07:27 Br1ck :D 07:27 how about a angel 07:27 Nice to meet you, Br1ck 07:27 Good, just updating customs photo's 07:27 @Clone, you're all mine, at least all of you who I've sig-figg'd :P 07:27 D; 07:27 D: 07:27 I knew there was a catch! 07:28 And how many is that? 07:28 Clone, Dh, Irnakk, Knight, Mythrun, LUWB are all safe in my top desk draw. 07:28 You made one of LU? 07:28 Even Mythrun and the Bot?! 07:29 Did ou just an old dog piece? 07:29 As well as myself and power jim, Czech, zero and CM. 07:29 you* 07:29 Lol 07:29 I did a white minifig body with a security camera for a head. 07:29 Um... 10221 super star destroyer? 07:30 Deleted 07:30 k 07:30 Show of hands, who's successfully pre-ordered the special edition Lego:LoTR game? 07:30 Waiting till it's $20. :P 07:31 Makes sense. 07:31 (n) 07:32 I'm getting mine with the mirkwood spiders set. 07:32 (y) 07:33 Have you heard the rumours of a 2007 castle redux theme? 07:33 Custom:Mr._Blobby 07:33 Yes. 07:33 Anybody happen to have information on Bat-Rail? 07:34 Nope. :/ 07:34 :( 07:35 What do you think about them, 'they just going to stay rumours? if not, judging from the past, it should have been announced already, or at least in the near future. 07:36 I heard it will be a summer thing 07:36 So no confirmation this early 07:36 @DH: You've inspired me. brb. :P 07:37 :P 07:37 gtg 07:41 :( 07:41 :D 07:41 07:43 So.. 07:44 Um... favorite minifigure? Pages needing editing? 07:44 Bib fortuna. 07:44 Original. 07:44 Hmm... Captain Rex Phase II 07:44 Then Boba Fett of course :) 07:45 My Sigfig 07:46 @DH: http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8172850995/in/photostream/ 07:46 :P 07:47 (back) 07:47 :P 07:47 Wow. 07:48 Um... Blobby I don't like you. 07:48 (Scary) 07:48 Note the sharp teeth and slightly offset eyes :P 07:48 I don't see how some can think of Blobby as scary 07:49 Well, maybe if you looked at Clig's current avatar from really far away... 07:49 And saw Blobby for the first time... 07:49 I have to go. 07:49 Bye o/ 07:49 D: 07:49 Bye 07:49 Bye Jeyo 07:49 Bye Jeyo 07:51 Hey 07:51 hello 07:51 Hi 07:53 Bye 07:56 So... 08:04 Hello. 08:04 Hey. 08:11 So... 08:11 I hope they make the galaxy patrol armor in plain black 08:13 How come? 08:14 It would look awesome. :P 08:16 g2g 08:30 O/ 08:39 back from watching 30 youtube videos 08:40 O_o 08:41 Would you put a tnt in the microwave 08:41 Yeah, because TNT is too afraid to explode around me. 08:42 It's a scientific fact. 08:43 Would you put a phonograph in a microwave 08:45 would you put a lego in a microwave 08:47 I have done. 08:47 I made a BURP into a SLURP 08:47 ? 08:47 Also check PM 08:48 I melted a Big Ugly Rock Piece to make a Slightly Littler Uglier Rock Piece. 08:48 Oh :P 08:51 Fact:Water melts ice try for yourself 08:52 I have a science question for you all.... :P 08:52 Is it easier to heat up colder things or warmer things? 08:54 warmer 08:54 :S 08:54 08:54 Knight see PM 08:55 Wrong! 08:55 It's easier to heat up colder things because the particles are more tightly packed. 08:57 And hot things reach a stable temperature in a shorter time so you have to spent more time and energy, breaking the stable temperature. 09:00 oh darn it 09:01 one time i almost burned myself up in the hotub 09:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPYromrN7OI 09:13 .. 09:15 hello. i hope this isn't flooded with trolls like the questions section. 09:15 hello? anyone here? 09:16 fuck this i'm leaving. 09:16 FUCK 09:16 why the fuck does the god fuck ing wiki censor the fuck ing swears? 09:16 FUCK YOU ALL 09:18 why did he get banned 09:18 It should be obvious (eyeroll) 09:22 oh he was swaring 09:23 anyway LOL Charlie And The Apple Factory 09:23 hi 09:23 Holy o-o 09:23 You should have rubbed some bacon on it (eyeroll) 09:24 :P 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 09:24 xD 09:24 WHOA! 09:24 Mythrun -_- 09:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X60iPW6VGug 09:24 There isn't a better way to clear chat, so... 09:25 watch it :) 09:25 thumbs up if u liked it 09:25 It's pretty good. 09:25 (y) 09:25 I like old mickey. 09:26 its oswald the lucky rabbit before mickey 09:26 notice the puffy tail the baseball ears 09:26 Yep. 09:27 I meant old disney cartoons. 09:27 Disney, mickey, same thing :P 09:28 (n) 09:39 How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? 09:39 The world may never know... 09:42 lol 09:43 who wouldn't like ozzie 09:43 hes cool 09:43 is it beacuase of the soundtrack 09:44 it isn't orginal 09:45 that guy added some of the warner bros cartoons 09:47 'Sup 09:47 howzit 09:47 Nobody home? 09:50 Heyo! 09:52 Hi 09:52 o/ 09:52 Hello! 10:01 im bored 10:05 Edit, then. 10:07 Herro 10:08 Hi 10:08 Jace Malcom 10:08 That's your avatar, right? 10:09 Yessir. 10:09 I discovered it by mistake when I saw the links at the bottom of Republic Trooper. :P 10:11 starwars.com, Y U NO post new episode! 10:13 I hate it when it goes silent. 10:15 "it" meaning Star Wars.com or chat? 10:15 :P 10:15 chat... You think I look at the starwars.com comments? 10:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0 10:16 What I do when I'm bored. XD 10:17 brb 10:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 10:19 Oh, don't you dare rick-roll me 10:20 Stop with the really stupid links 10:20 fine 10:20 >:O 10:21 Alright, the music video is messed up.. 10:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gULQ5GFIkcA 10:26 Again silent? Or are you watching the video? 10:27 More stupid links :/ 10:27 You really just think every link from something is stupid. 10:28 So I have the right to think that every link you post is stupid. 10:31 I just don't see why people feel the need to post random links 11:01 Hi 11:01 hi 11:04 Hi 11:05 I really dont like those dumb links 11:05 Back again 11:07 What,is everyone giving me the silent treatment:( 11:07 Bye 11:33 So... 11:34 Hi 11:39 Hi L2H o/ 11:55 Hello 2012 11 10